The use of broadband loudspeaker systems with personal computers is gaining popularity. For example, high fidelity sound is desirable with many multimedia computer applications, such as presentations, games, DVD movies and the like. Moreover, as the applications for using a personal computer expand, the need for high fidelity sound with these applications will also increase.
The typical personal computer rests on a desk, where available space is at a premium. Accordingly, it is desirable for desktop computer components to occupy the smallest foot-print possible without compromising computer operation. For example, traditional box-like Cathode Ray Tube (“CRT”) computer monitors are being replaced with thinner flat-panel monitors.
It is desirable for the footprint of desktop positioned audio components to be similarly minimized. However, as the fidelity of such speaker systems increases, the overall size of each speaker also tends to increase.
To date, efforts to optimize speaker system fidelity while minimizing the overall desk space occupied for such speakers have had some success. For example, larger audio components, such as sub-woofers and the like, are typically positioned on the floor, with only smaller high frequency satellite speakers resting on the computer desk. More recently, these satellite speakers have included adjustable stands that allow a user to ether rest the speaker on the desk, or mount the speaker to a wall or the like, usually through mounting holes in the stand.
Some manufacturer's of flat panel monitors build speaker systems into the monitors themselves. However, as speaker technology improves and/or as these internally-mounted speakers deteriorate or fail, they cannot be easily replaced without replacing the entire flat panel monitor.